kirby_bucketsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby Buckets Movie
PLEASE HELP. I CAn"T FIND IT. IS IT REALLLLL>????? No. It clearly isn't. Also, JFK was killed by ALIENS. CLEARLY. Also, by the also way, this show is an utter rip-off of another terrible TV show that has pretty much the exact same premise. It's called Re-Animated, at least the movie was, and then the show was called "Out of Jimmy's Assbuttdickass" or something. The kid gets hit by a train (even though he could clearly see it in his periphery) and fucking DIES. Literally, his brain shuts down, and they have to do a transplant. So is he actually Jimmy? Or is he the new brain? These are very serious implications. Also he flies away really far when he fucking gets hit by that huge train OUTTA NOWHERE. It was a slow train, as well. At this point I'm starting to think that maybe Jimmy wasn't cut out for being alive in the first place. Also by the also way also, why does Kirby look so strange? Not to be mean. Anyways. Anyways. Anyways. Um. Anyways. What an asshole Jimmy is. Sorry this time I meant Kirby. Anyways. Anyways. Kirby. Kirby. Kirby is a fucking ASSHOLE. This kid, takes for granted EVERYTHING. He basically has the best version of fuckin schizophrenia possible. No bullshit, just weird cartoons. Except they're real? Or something. His sister is a dinosaur or alien or something. Jimmy's sister was an alien too. Because his mom was an astronaut. Not that you could tell. It was extremely difficult to realize, because the show writers were so subtle in the implications that his mother was an astronaut. Wait actually she just wore an astronaut suit ALWAYS????? Also I only just now realized. WHY. ARE YOU HARBORING. A FUCKING. ALINE LIFEFORM. IN YOUR HOUSE. SERIOUSLY? JFK didn't die for this. Fucking alien commie bastards. Fucking Hitler ass nazi ass commie ass Stalin ass ass ass ass FUCK ass alien cumbuckets. WHY?! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY. YOU NEARLY CAUSED WORLD WAR III! FUCKING JIMMY. FUCKING KIRBY. WHY. Anyways. Also. By the way. Continuing on. Furthermore. Why. Also why does his principal is his dad? And also the principle with the long gold hair? Why? Who do? When now hey?? Jimmy must die. Kirby is already dead. When did this movie come out. Anyways let me speaks candidly here. I haven't seen an episode of Kirby Buckets in like 9 months? Six months? Who cares? This show sucks. Both of them. Why did you rip-off an already terrible show? What the fuck is wrong with you. Speaking of Kirby Buckets, what the fuck is Supah Ninjas? Why the fuck did they make a show called Supah Ninjas? Please stop all of this. There are genuinely good child-oriented shows. Things like Steven Universe, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Loud House, Amazing World of Gumball, and so on. Why continues making this shitty, low budget, pandering, nonsense, lowest-common denominator fucking trash? There's no need. Please. And I mean this. Stop. Thank you. Also what is your phone number?